


Control

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [491]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Crowley, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Rough Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write some drowley with Dean dominating the heck out of Crowley, pleease?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean pushed Crowley on the bed, and he growled, eyes going black.

“You really think that you can control me, Crowley?” Dean asked. “Me? I’m a Knight Of Hell. Made by Cain.” Dean said, quickly moving over Crowley, boxing the demon in underneath his body. “No one controls me.”

“That so?” Crowley asked, amusement in his voice, but Dean could see it in his eyes, Crowley was scared by this. Scared, and aroused beyond belief.

“That so.” Dean smirked. He leaned down, lips inches away from Crowley’s ear. “And I know you like it. I know you want it, Crowley. And I’m not going to deny you it. Because I want this myself. And I want it bad.”

“What’s stopping you, Squirrel?” Crowley said, and Dean grinned, before he started tearing clothes away from their bodies, biting and sucking marks on Crowley’s skin.

He rutted sharply, wrapping a hand around his cock and Crowley’s and started to jerk them off, making Crowley groan.

“Enjoying that.” Dean laughed softly, nipping at Crowley’s jaw. “I bet you’ll like me poundin’ into you even more.”

“Fucking hell, Dean.” Crowley groaned. “Who knew you were this controlling?”

“Can thank the Mark for that, buddy. Now, you got lube somewhere?”

Dean pulled away, eyes trailing to where Crowley pointed, and Dean quickly grabbed some lube, coating his fingers in it, before he shoved Crowley’s legs apart and shoved a finger inside Crowley, making the other demon hiss and arch.

Dean grinned, and started twisting and pumping his finger in and out of Crowley quickly, listening to moan after moan come from the older demon. Dean added another finger and he heard Crowley whimper from the stretch and burn, and Dean laughed, angling his fingers and finding Crowley’s prostate.

He started rocking his fingers, rubbing over it mercilessly, and Crowley let out a whine.

“Jesus bloody Christ!” Crowley swore, and Dean laughed, as he scissored his fingers inside Crowley.

Crowley continued to let swears pass his lips while Dean continued to open and stretch Crowley, until he had the demon keening under his body.

“Think I should fuck you now Crowley? Or should I keep teasing and playing with your greedy hole?”

“I swear, if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll-”

“You’ll what? I have you in my mercy, Crowley.”

Dean stretched his fingers slowly, still deep inside Crowley, and watched the sneer on the King Of Hell’s face morph into need and want.

“Dean….please…”

“That’s more like it.” Dean grinned, before he finally let his fingers leave, and he coated his cock with lube, lining himself up, and sinking into Crowley. “Clench around my cock.” Dean growled, and Crowley clenched, making Dean groan.

Dean’s hips moved back before snapping forward, and Crowley cried out, as Dean started pumping his hips, fucking Crowley quickly and roughly.

“Fuck!” Crowley groaned as Dean pounded into Crowley like he promised. “Jesus Dean, who fucking knew you were such an animal in bed?” Crowley asked.

“This is nothing Crowley.” Dean growled, leaned down to Crowley’s ear. He bit down lightly and tugged, listening to the stifled moan Crowley made. “By the time I’m done with you, you won’t remember you’re own name. All that will be on your mind is my face, my name, my cock. I’ll having you begging again and again and again for release. If you’re good enough for me, I’ll let you come when you ask….but if your naughty…..we will have lots and lots of fun.” Dean grinned before going back to pound into Crowley, who screamed in pleasure.


End file.
